I'm an idiot
by ChristinaL12
Summary: Amy and Reagan broke up. Reagan is moving on with Heather but is she really ?


_I felt my heart breaking... I could hear it breaking... I had to fight back the tears. I was supposed to have feelings for Karma but why ?... Why did the fact that Reagan got a new girlfriend felt like it was the end of my world ? I think I never felt this bad... Not even when Karma rejected me, it's even worse... What was I supposed to do with my life now ? I feel like... Fuck, I don't even know what I feel... I just know that it's negative... I don't want to go to school anymore, don't want to see anyone, not Karma, not Shane, not Lauren, no one. Well, I am lying when I say this, I do want to see someone but... she's probably looking at Heather right now..._

 _And my eyes become blurry, I couldn't see anything anymore. The tears weren't stopping no matter what._

 _Why am that stupid ? How could I let her go ? How could I do that ? How could I be so blinded ?_

"Reagan, you're an idiot !"

"Ouch Lauren ! Why would you hit me ?!"

"You're really asking me why ?!"

"Yes ?"

"You really don't know ?"

"Know what ?"

"Amy"

"What about Amy ?" she immediatly tensed up when she heard her name

"She's locked in her room"

"Go on"

"Crying"

"Crying ? Why ? What happened to her ? Is it Karma again ?! God, I swear I'm going to hurt her if she keeps on hurting Amy"

"It's not Karma" Lauren looked down

"Then what is it ?"

"She's..."

"What ? Lauren ?"

"Reagan..."

"Lauren, talk to me, what's happening ? You're scaring me"

At that moment, her phone rang, it was Heather.

But Reagan rejected the call

"Shouldn't you get that ? It's your girlfriend right ?"

"Lauren, focus ! Amy !"

"I don't think I should tell you that actually, you don't really care about her anymore"

"What are you talking about ?! Of course I care about her !"

"You told me that you were over her and that you didn't love her anymore"

"I moved on, now I'm completely in love with Amy"

"Amy ?" Lauren smirked

"What ? No I meant Heather"

"I knew it, I fucking knew it"

"I meant Heather !"

"You're still head over heels for Amy, Reagan"

"I'm not !"

"You're lying ! If you really were in love with Heather, you wouldn't have rejected her call to hear about what happened to Amy"

"I still care about Amy okay, it's normal to be worried !"

"Right, you think I didn't see that you're still wearing the necklace that she gave you"

Reagan looked down at her shirt

"You can wear it really low, but it's still there. Why would you keep an "A" necklace when you're supposedly in love with an "H" ?"

"I just-"

"You nothing Reagan ! Admit it !"

"I-...I...I..."

"I love Amy..." she said and burst into tears

"Thank god, finally" Lauren sighed and went to hug the older girl

"Why are you denying it ?"

"What am I supposed to do ?"

"Go after the one you love"

"And what if the one I love is looking at someone else ? Huh ? What am I supposed to do ? Wait forever ?"

"Reagan, hear me out okay, don't give up on Amy"

"How could I not ?"

"Listen, Amy was crying because of you"

"What ? Bullshit..."

"It's not, she was crying because she saw you with someone else, and I think that's what made her realize that she loved you, you know what they say, you have to lose it to understand how much it meant to you"

"It's not possible, she told me she started having feelings for Karma again"

"She was lying"

"No, why would she ?"

"Reagan ! Do you really think she was gonna cry in front of you and your girlfriend, saying she loves you ?"

"She doesn't love me"

Lauren rolled her eyes "She does ! She's barely eating ! She's not going to school anymore ! She doesn't event go out of her room ! And the most important part, she doesn't want to see anyone ! Not even Karma nor Shane ! No one ! If that's not love what is it ?"

"But Lauren, that doesn't make sense"

"Since when Love is making sense ?"

"But Lauren..."

"And most importantly, when she cries at night and think no one hears her, she's calling you, she's saying your name Reagan, while holding your leather jacket ! She loves you Reagan ! And I know that you love her too ! Heather is just a rebound, you know it ! What you though Amy was doing with you, you're doing the same with Heather... So stop, stop it now, it's ridiculous. Go back to Amy, that's where you're meant to be"

"Lauren"

"You better do it because no matter how much she used to annoy me, I still care about Amy and hearing her cry every night is killing me, so you better do something about it or else I'm going to take care of you"

And then she slammed the door behind her. Reagan was completely lost.

Her phone rang again

"Heather..."

She breathed deeply and answered the call

"Heather, we need to talk"


End file.
